What If?
by sRories
Summary: CHAPRET 9 UP NOW! What if Beth had said yes to Mick in New York? what would've happened? read to find out... R&R! rated M just incase.. but otherwise not... plot change! ch 9 is gonna b good :p
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay I know it was really short, but I promise I'll update ASAP

* * *

In the meantime, enjoy!

"Come on," Mick said eagerly smiling and nodding in the direction of the road, "let's go do something," he raised his hand to hail a taxi. Beth appeared somewhat confused.

"Like what?" she asked following Mick as he darted closer to the road.

"I dunno," Mick replied turning to face her, Beth returning his smile whilst looking up at him, still questioningly. "Something fun, something conversationally New York." He replied glancing out into the street before looking back at Beth, full of enthusiasm.

"We'll catch a set at the Village Vanguard, buy a couple martinis, a steak for the Lady," Mick continued, Beth still smiling up at him.

Smiling back at her, Mick leaned in closer, "Just you and me on the town, come on," he said walking up to taxi that had just pulled in, Beth following closely behind.

As Mick reached out to open the door, Beth glanced at her watch, "I dunno, our flight leaves in a couple hours," she stated looking up at Mick questioningly, as she rested her hand on top of his, the door the only thing standing between them.

Mick leant closer again, "So we'll take a later flight," he stated as if the answer was obvious.

Beth thought about it for a moment. She knew that she had left LA and Josh in a bad spot and that she should probably return sooner than later so as to keep whatever hope her and Josh had left of a relationship. But Beth couldn't push aside the voice in her head saying _what have you got to loose it's one night, it's not like Josh will be waiting for you at the airport_. And seeing Sarah had given Beth the tiniest hope, she couldn't deny that. So being unable to resist the 'Mick St. John' charm, she replied full heartedly, "Sure, why not?"

"Great," Mick said beaming down at her, after you. He motioned for Beth to get into the taxi.

Beth slid inside, followed by Mick, "Where to Mick St. John?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: what do u think? wanna read the next chapter? R&R!!!!

Love

xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I get it took me a wile, but here's the 2nd chapter, hope u like it…**

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside the Village Vanguard. It was around 8:30 and already the city was buzzing with nightlife. After paying the driver his, money, Mick slid out of the car, holding the door open for Beth.

Once Beth was out of the car, Mick shut the door before turning to face her. She had her reporter 'I know something' expression. "What?" Mick asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing," she replied, linking her arm through his, "I was just thinking, what caused this spur of the moment 'let's have a night on the town' thing?"

"What do you mean what caused it?" Mick asked, stopping to look down at her.

"It's just not the Mick St. John that I'm used to," she replied, watching his reaction closely.

"Well I hate to insult your reporting skills but, maybe you don't know me as well as you think", Mick stated as they began walking towards the entrance again. At that response, Beth couldn't help but smile. As they neared the doors, the place looked as lively as ever.

"Have you ever been to the vanguard before?" Mick asked Beth as they began to blend in with the growing crowd.

"What is that, a trick question?" Beth replied.

"No," Mick said, chuckling softly, "no it's just, you seem a little curious, that's all."

"Oh, well sorry my memory isn't as good as yours." She stated jokingly. "Actually I've only been here a couple of times. And even then it was mostly as a child. But believe it or not I have a decent taste in music."

"So there is hope for you yet. But when, may I ask, was the last time you came?" he inquired as they passed through the doors.

"Five years ago." Beth replied as they stopped to pay for their seats.

"Just the two?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yes, thank you," Mick replied, pulling out some cash from his jacket pocket.

"That'll be sixty dollars," the man stated. Beth moved to pull out her purse, but was stopped by Mick's hand on hers.

"This one's on me," he answered to Beth's questioning expression, as he handed the man the correct amount of money.

Once the man had given the two the okay, they moved on into the triangular shaped room. It was quite large, with the stage situated at the front point. Mick placed a hand on the small of Beth's back, directing her towards a free table, about two meters to the right, Beth smiling inwardly at the touch. Once at the table, Mick pulled out the first char for Beth to sit on before moving to sit on the char next to hers. The room was filled with chatter since the show had not yet started, as the two shrugged off their coats.

Beth looked around, taking in every detail of the surrounding room. "it's exactly how I remember it." She said turning back to face Mick.

"That's what I love about this place," he said smiling, "it never changes."

"I take it you come here a lot?" she asked as a waiter began to approach the table nearest to them.

"I used to come here every week," he stated.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, looking from Mick to Beth.

"A cherry vodka please 3/4 cherry, ¼ vodka" Beth said as the waiter scribbled down her order.

"And a scotch for me," Mick said cocking an eyebrow at Beth.

"Is that all?" the waiter asked.

"Uh, yes" Mick replied, still looking at Beth as the waiter returned to the bar. " cherry vodka?" he asked.

"What? I like the taste," she stated, blushing slightly, "this coming from a man who ordered a scotch?"

"I can't taste it. Vodka though, strong stuff," Mick replied smiling.

"I'm sure I can manage," she replied.

TBC

**

* * *

**

**Pretty uneventful…**

**Did u like it? R&R plz!!**

**I'll post the rest tomorrow sometime… did u like it? R&R plz!!**

**Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3n4

**Yay!!! 2 chapters in 1… had 2 do it coz the story seemed to be moving kinda slow and I'm the writer so… must read all the way 2 end!!! Next chapter is already written, just wanted to see if you guys like where it's going first…**

**first tho, wanted 2 say thanks 2 those who reviewd, much apreciated!!!**

**and thanx **xxxTrojan-Princessxxx for pointing that out!

**enjoty...!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

It was ten o'clock and the Roy Hargrove Quintet had just finished their set at the Village Vanguard. Mick and Beth moved out with the rest of the crowd into the streets of New York.

"Ah, I love this place," Mick said looking behind them at the doors to the vanguard.

"It really is something. Where to now?" Beth asked Mick.

"Hmm, hungry?"

"Starved," she replied smiling.

"Alright then… lets go there," Mick stated, pointing towards a casual looking café/restaurant, just across the road.

And with that, Mick took a hold of Beth and in seconds they were on the other side of the busy road.

"Wow!" Beth exclaimed, "I can't believe you can do that whenever you want, it feels amazing to move that fast!"

"Trust me, it's nothing compared to the jumping," Mick replied, releasing Beth.

"Seriously?" she asked and Mick nodded in response, "can you show me?"

"You mean now?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, right now," she said. She was always so persistent, when she had her mind set on something, she never stopped till she got what she wanted. But that's what Mick loved about her.

"Okay," Mick replied just as Beth's stomach gave a light gurgle, but I think we should get you fed first."

Stupid stomach, Beth thought as Mick pushed open the door to the café, allowing her to enter first. A short, stubby woman directed them to a table up the far back corner of the room and once they were seated, sent a waiter over to take their order.

"What will it be?" the teenager asked rather flippantly.

Mick looked at Beth waiting for her to order. "Oh, um… I'll just have the special, thanks."

"Nothing for me," Mick told the waiter before he had the chance to ask. "Do you even know what the special is?"

"No," Beth replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

Mick suddenly burst into a fit of quiet laughter. " I never thought I'd say this," he said between laughs, "but that was truly a blonde moment."

"Oh shut up," she said, but Mick kept laughing.

"Seriously Mick, it wasn't that funny," she said as he attempted to stifle his laughter. Suddenly he was hit in the face with a scrunched up napkin, causing him to fall silent. This is, before the both broke into laughter again.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

It turned out that the 'special' that Beth ordered was some chicken and salad dish, which tasted lovely, according to her. At present, both of them were walking down the sidewalk, looking for a less busy stretch of road in order to call a cab.

"Hey, look," Beth said, pointing toward an alleyway that turned off to the right, "it appears empty."

"Yes, there are a lot of empty alleyways around New York," Mick replied matter-o-factly, showing a slight smirk.

"No… I mean no one would notice a certain pair of people jumping fifteen stories into the air and landing on the top of the building lining it…" Beth replied suggestively.

Mick hesitated, "fine," he breathed, pulling Beth into the alleyway with him. "Are you sure?"

Beth just stood there, arms folded, giving no reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay… hold on tight," he said placing her arms around his neck and grabbing her waist.

"Ooh this all seems so James Bo-," she cut herself off with a quick squeal. She felt the air rush by her, sending chills down her back, as she pulled herself closer to Mick. Merely seconds later, their feet touched the ground.

"And to think, this is what I'm missing out on being human," she said more to herself than Mick, "totally unfair."

At that comment, Mick chuckled, letting her go, "nice to know you find it so attractive."

"It's not the only thing attractive about the life of a vampire," she stated.

"Well we better be headed back to the hotel if we want to make it to our new flight, " Mick said peering over the edge.

"It's that time already, huh?" Beth replied walking towards him, "and I was just starting to have fun."

* * *

Back at the hotel, the bags were packed and Beth was waiting for Mick to meet her in the lobby. Finally, he came out of the elevator, pulling behind him the relatively small suitcase that he brought a long. He dropped the keys off at the front desk, and walked over to Beth. 

" I still don't understand what it is with you women and needing so many bags," he stated as he stopped beside her.

"That's because you're not a women," she stated simply.

"Right," he said grabbing the handle of one of her bags, " we ready to go?"

"All set," she replied.

"Okay, let's get going then."

* * *

The plain ride was rather uneventful… that is except for one of the airhostesses constantly hitting on Mick. However, one the plain had landed and the pair had gathered all their luggage, they found Mick's car and drove to Beth's apartment. As they stood in the elevator, Beth hunted through her bag in the search for the keys tot her apartment. 

The doors opened, and they both stepped out, "Ahah!" Beth exclaimed, pulling her keys out and striding down the hall to her apartment door. Somehow, Mick had ended up carrying all of Beth's bags.

"Okay, where do I put these?" Mick asked, following Beth inside.

"Thanks Mick, can you put them by the couch over there?" Beth asked, gesturing in the direction of the lounge room.

"Sure, " he said, effortlessly carrying them through and placing them on the floor, near the couch.

" I'm just gonna go change my shirt, back in a minute," Beth said as Mick's phone began ringing.

Shrugging off his jacket, Mick pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing the answer button. "Hello?" he asked.

"Mr. St. John?" a voice asked.

"Yes," Mick replied, slightly cautious.

"This is Dr. Delphi," the voice said, "we're sorry to inform you, but Miss. Vincent seems to have disappeared off the hospital premises completely and we believe she may be in danger because of her condition. The police are investigating her disappearance now and assure me that everything is being done to find her. They ask that you not panic and that you come in tomorrow."

"Thank you for letting me knows. I'll be there tomorrow," Mick, replied and quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Beth asked, reentering the room in her newly changed shirt.

"That was the hospital," Mick replied, Beth noted a hint of worry in his tone, "Coroline is missing. My guess is she didn't just disappear…"

"She left," Beth finished.

"Yea," Mick replied, "you might not be safe Beth."

Beth rolled her eyes at the statement, but Mick continued, "she lied for you at the hospital but if I know Coroline, she may not have completely forgi-"

"Oh come on Mick! Stop babying me already. If she was going to hurt me, wouldn't she have done so already?!" Beth stated, raising her voice.

"Not necessarily," Mick interjected, but Beth ignored his comment.

"I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself," she continued.

"Beth, when it comes to vampires, No! You can't!" he raised his voice slightly, trying to reason with her.

Beth began yelling something else, but whatever it was, Mick didn't register it. All he could think of was how hot Beth looked when she was yelling at him. That flush in her face…

"Just because y-," Beth's ranting was cutoff by Mick's lips crashing down on hers, and her back hitting the wall with his hands on her waist.

* * *

**u like it?! Sorry it took so long to get going… **

**plz let me no what u think**

**R&R!!!**

**Love.**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 5

**Okay so I don't take full credit for this scene, I had to get Kelly to help write it coz I'm not the most gifted at these scenes… improvement suggestions welcome!!! LOL**

* * *

Beth stood in momentary shock Mick was actually kissing her. But it didn't take long for her to return the favor. Feeling the fervent passion and need of the kiss, Beth deepened it, parting her lips as her hands moved to his hair, tangling themselves in the brown curls. 

Before long their tongues were wrestling with one another's. Mick's hands slowly found their way to the small of her back whilst Beth ran her tongue along the inside of his teeth, a smile creeping onto her face as she passed over Mick's fangs.

Beth, still pinned against the wall, brought herself up to wrap her legs around Mick's waist in a frantic attempt to bring them closer. The need for air was the one thing that brought them apart, their breathing now loud and ragged. Beth wasted no time in bringing their lips together once more as she began fumbling with the buttons of Mick's shirt.

_Curse the people who made buttons_, she thought.

Mick began trailing kisses down Beth's neck, pausing at the dip near her collarbone where he softly ran his fangs along her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Beth opened her mouth in a silent moan, as she tried to concentrate on undoing the last of Mick's buttons.

Mick hastily shrugged off his shirt before bringing his lips back to Beth's. This time the kiss was more urgent. Placing his hands on the wall, on either side of Beth's face, he pressed their bodies harder into each other as Beth's hands explored his well-sculpted torso.

Mick's hands returned to Beth's waist, before grabbing onto the edge of her shirt. Even with Mick's vampire speed and strength, it was a difficult task to get the shirt off. And somewhere in the process they had ended up on the floor. Finally, the shirt hit the floor, exposing Beth's bra. Mick bent further down into the kiss, keeping his weight off of Beth, as his hand began to trail up her stomach.

Suddenly Mick froze, hearing a knock at the door. He pulled away from Beth, looking towards the door.

"What is it?" Beth asked between rough breaths.

Mick turned back to face her when…

"Beth, are you there?" Josh's voice asked from the other side of the door.

* * *

**sorry it was so short but it was a good cliffie :p**

**hate me?**

**let me no what you think R&R!!!**

**love.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! They're what keeps this story going :) **

**I know you think I'm cruel for bringing josh in but don't worry everything's gonna b ok**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Beth bit her lip, Mick releasing a breath. She wanted nothing more than to continue her 'argument' with Mick, but she did feel somewhat guilty being that she was making-out, half naked on the floor with a guy who wasn't her present boyfriend. Despite all that, when Mick began to sit up she grabbed his arm in protest.

"Don't," she breathed when Mick looked at her questioningly.

"Beth…" Mick began in a soft whisper, "you're boyfriend is standing outside your door and you're lying on the floor – topless - with me. Don't you think he might be a little upset if he saw us like this?"

Straining upwards, Beth placed a lingering kiss on Mick's lips. "Last I saw, you were topless too," she smiled, "Besides, who says he's going to-" but she was cut off by the sound of josh's spare key turning the lock.

Wasting no time, Mick pulled himself and Beth up off the floor.

"Wardrobe?" Beth asked, Mick darting into her room.

Beth found her shirt and hurriedly pulled it over her head, before walking towards the living room again. "Josh!" she faked surprise as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to pick up my blue shirt… I…uh… knocked." he said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, sorry I was getting changed." She offered as an excuse, which he seemed to believe.

"When did you get back?" he asked, attempting to make light conversation.

"Just today actually", she stated, motioning towards the bags by the couch… behind which, Mick's shirt lay on the ground. Casually, she walked over and kicked it under the couch before Josh had a chance to notice.

"Can we talk?" josh blurted, catching Beth by surprise.

"Uh, now isn't really a good time Josh. I need some time to think a couple of things over…" Beth replied, tucking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Of course. Right, I'll just grab my shirt then." Josh said walking towards Beth's bedroom.

_Shit, Mick's in the wardrobe! _Beth thought, "uh, are you sure it's not at your house?" she asked attempting to draw him away from Mick's hiding place.

"Pretty sure, I tore the place apart looking for it." He said as he reached for the handle on the wardrobe door. Beth held her breath, waiting for Josh's angry yells to start.

But there was nothing but the soft sound of him sliding around the coat hangers. It was then that Beth noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar.

"Got it," Josh said, walking out.

"Good. Um, is there anything else u need?" Beth queried.

"No, that was it. Just promise me you'll let us talk, at least call me?" josh said as Beth opened the door for him.

"Sure," she replied just as a phone started to ring; a phone that wasn't hers.

"I'll talk to you soon," she said, both stepping outside as she held the door almost closed.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" josh asked.

"No, it's probably just BuzzWire. They can wait a couple more hours," Beth lied with a smile, "bye Josh."

"Bye Beth," and with that josh turned and walked away.

Beth sighed with relief. True, she felt a bit guilty about lying to Josh but telling the truth would have had a far worse outcome. Closing the door behind her, she walked back into the living room.

"Mick?" she asked, noticing his coat was gone, she walked over to her phone. Laying beside it was a note that read:

_Joseph called,_

_had to go – urgent_

_couldn't find my shirt,_

_Mick_

Beth smiled, was she not so tired she probably would have gone to wait at his house but her eyes were sore from lack of sleep. So instead she curled up under her blanket as the world slowly drifted away.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was kinda not so eventful or exciting…**

**But I bet I know what you're thinking: josh is annoying!**

**LOL but it wouldn't be the same without him always ruining the heated moments :p**

**R&R!!!**

**Love.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Firstly I wanted to say… oh my gosh, I sooooo sorry it's been like forever since I've posted, I feel absolutely dreadful! With exams and the annual family holiday (oh joy :s) I kinda had no time at all… Please forgive me?**

* * *

Beth stood at Mick's door with an Espresso in one hand and Mick's abandoned shirt in the other. Admittedly due to events of the previous night, Beth had spent an extra couple of minutes in front of the mirror this morning in an attempt to delay her waking Mick up so early. But to no avail she found herself at his door merely an hour and a half after she had woken up.

'Mick? Oh come on I know you're in there," She called, a small smile playing on her lips, 'seriously, I'd open the door myself but my hands are kind of full what with my coffee, your shirt…'

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Mick with slightly scruffy hair, wearing only a pair of pants.

'Or we could forget the shirt?' Beth suggested, giving him a good once over before smiling suggestively.

Mick arched one eyebrow, giving Beth a half smile (**A/N: isn't he so HOT when he does that?**) before silently stepping aside to allow her entry to his apartment.

Beth walked into his kitchen, placing his shirt on he bench, along with her coffee before turning to face him. By now Mick had shut his front door and come to stand with his arms folded, leaning against the wall.

'What, no thank you Beth?' she questioned, folding her arms to mimic Mick.

'Well I would have said thanks, but I don't drink coffee. Besides you woke me up, why would I thank you for that?' he replied with a smirk as he walked past Beth, to reach his secret blood stash.

'So does this mean we're going to pretend like nothing happened last night?' Beth's tone was serious as she waited for Mick's reply, turning to lean over the counter.

'What about last night?' Mick replied, ' the part where we argued or the part where I left my shirt under your couch?'

'I was the thinking of the part in between where we almost had a major make-out session… and the fact that I now know that you knew where your shirt was all along.'

'Oh that part of the evening,' Mick feigned realization, avoiding her accusation.

Placing his freshly poured glass of blood on the counter, Mick made his way around the island counter that acted as a barrier between him and Beth. 'Actually, about that, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?'

Beth turned to face Mick, one hand on her hip. 'Are you asking me out on a date?'

'A date that possible ends in another 'argument',' he agreed moving a step closer.

'That could be arranged,' Beth breathed, her hear rate speeding up as she tried to contain her excitement at the proposition.'

Mick chuckled in response. 'I didn't realize I had such an affect on you.'

'Oh, you have NO idea.'

**

* * *

**

A/N : So was it a worthy apology chapter?

**I know it's short and a little cheesy but I'll be posting more often now so one will be up soon!!**

**Not such a major cliffy this time… or is it?**

**LOL what will happen to Josh…. Hmmm :p**

**R&R**

**Love**

**xx**

**P.S. What'd you think of the season finale on TV! I can't believe they cut it! Hope ur all in on the fight to save it xx**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Mkay so the last chapter had a somewhat cheesy ending… sorry to burst every1's bubble but NO they didn't have sex :p so this chapter is set a couple of months after the last and basically they know everything that they knew by the season finale and everything happened the way it did on TV except for the MickBeth relationship of course… you'll basically get the rest as it goes along… and a major twist is coming up coz I had a major brainwave for the story in math… after all isn't that when all major brainwaves happen? lol**

**Anyway… on with the story!**

**P.S. Mick's still human and Josh's still alive…**

* * *

Mick and Beth had been dating from some time now, a couple of months or so. Things had been going smoothly and more slowly that either would like to but neither would admit it. They'd had a LOT of heated make out sessions without going 'to third base' as some like to call it. But tonight Beth was staying at Mick's whilst Josh cleared out the last of his things from Beth's apartment.

'Oh come on!' Beth breathed with frustration. _This had to be the longest day ever!_ She thought. One more hour until Mick was due to be home from the airport and she could leave work. One whole hour that seemed to be taking an eternity to pass.

Finally when he alarm sounded on her phone, she couldn't have gathered her things faster ' Night Mo!' she yelled, leaving without waiting for a reply.

Mick knew it was Beth before he reached the door.

'Hey,' Beth sighed smiling up at him.

'Hey,' Mick replied. Sadly today was not a day when that Beth knocked to have Mick open the door topless.

Beth stepped past him, placing her bag on his sofa, 'So how was your flight?' she asked, sitting down.

'Average. How've you been holding up without me?' Mick smirked.

'Oh shut up and get you ex-vampire ass over here!' she pulling him into a deep kiss.

Finally the kiss broke, 'Wow, I should go overseas more often.' Mick exclaimed.

'You know I was half terrified something fatal would happen to you, being human and all.'

'Something happen to me? But I'm your angel – man of steel! As if anything would happen to me!' Mick laughed, pulling her into the kitchen.

'Your ass may be made of steel but you're not anymore. Your no longer invincible…' Beth mumbled the last part.

'Okay, I may not have super vamp hearing anymore but I heard that.' Mick stated, 'here, take a seat, this'll make you feel better.'

You made dinner? It smells great!' Beth commented, back to her usual self.

'Correction: I tried to cook dinner and failed miserably, so ordered pizza instead!'

'I'm sure it wasn't that bad.'

'You didn't have to taste it!'

Beth laughed, 'any good movies?'

'Of course,' Mick answered, following her back into the living room.

After all the pizza had been eaten, Beth chose a movie for the two of them to watch.

'Not that again,' Mick moaned in complaint.

'It's okay, I don't really plan on watching,' Beth replied with a smirk.

* * *

**(3 days later)**

'Do you have to go back to Europe so soon?' Beth complained as her and Mick stood at Gate 2 waiting for Mick to board the plane.

'If you want this to last then yes, I know the cure is there somewhere, I just have to find it. I don't want to loose you.' Mick answered, refusing to release her from their hug.

'You won't loose me. Promise me you'll come back if you don't find it soon,' Beth pleaded looking into his eyes.

'Why? Or you'll find someone else?' Mick quipped, trying to lighten up the goodbye.

'Don't be stupid.' She stated, ' you better go. I love you.'

The shared a quick kiss. ' I love you too,' Mick said, 'stay out of trouble…'

* * *

As Beth was driving back to her apartment from the airport, her phone began to ring. _Josef_, she thought, _what could he possibly want now?_

'Hello?' Beth answered.

'Beth, are you sitting down?' Josef's unusually shaky voice asked.

'Yes, why?'

'I have something, uh, important to tell you,' there was a long silence as Beth began to grow more worried. 'Its Mick,' Beth's heart stopped, 'his plane crashed, there were no survivors.'

* * *

**okay so next chapter is a major one... the plot is having a major change, dont worry there will be no beth/josh or beth/josef...**

**but wat'd you think??**

**R&R !**

**try not to hate me? lol**

**love.**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 9

**okay so here's the next chapter... i kina classify it as the beginning of part 2 tho :p**

**hope you all enjoy and a big thanx to Kelly yet again for your help with writing the steamy stuff as i am hopeless :)**

* * *

It had taken her a while – 30 years in fact - but Beth (Adriana now) had finally come to terms with Mick St. John's death. She would never forget the day Josef told her the news but she'd managed to convince herself that it's what Mick would have wanted… to die human. Now thirty years later, Beth was still twenty-six, having being turned into a vamp by Coraline. A supposed apology gift she didn't really care for anymore. However it proved to be worth it as she now stood at the official celebration of her engagement to a work colleague of Josef's. An extremely hot vampire with bronze hair and blue eyes (A/N: what more can I say?).

There were so many guests – both vamp and human – that Beth barely knew half of them.

'Adie!' a voice called from behind and Beth turned to face the direction from which it had come. She saw a girl long, straight, black hair pushing through the crowd.

'Steph!' Beth replied, her voice filled with surprise, 'I thought you couldn't make it!'

'And miss your engagement? Never! Besides I found this really hot vamp who happened to have an extra ticket, he's simply gorgeous, you have to meet him!' Steph replied, scanning the crowd for the mystery vamp.

'Wow slow down! I haven't seen you in a decade, which still feels like forever by the way, and you want to drag me to meet _another_ hot vamp you picked up?'

'Oh but wait till you se him! I'm serious Ad, he's to die for!' at that, both women laughed.

'Talking about me again?'

'Oh Tyler, this is Steph, you remember her don't you?' Beth replied to her fiancé.

'Hey, nice to meet you again', both shook hands, 'so do you approve?' Tyler questioned'

'Well I think she could have done better personally but- Rhys over here!' Steph waved frantically at a figure in the crowd that slowly began to move towards them.

'Where'd you go?' he asked with a smile when he finally reached them, 'I say I'm going to get drinks and you disappear before I even make it across the room!'

'I had to find Adie. Oh by the way Adriana, Rhys. Rhys Adriana.' Steph motioned between Beth and Rhys.

'The extremely hot vampire?' Beth asked, something was so oddly familiar about this man.

'Well I wouldn't go as far as that, but hey. You bust be the bride to be?' Rhys asked

'And I'm the groom, no need to introduce me Ad.' Tyler interjected, failing to hide his slight jealousy.

'Seriously Rhys, why do you always wear your glasses?' Steph commented, pulling them off before he could protest.

Beth was frozen in shock. It was Mick! She thought, either that or he had an identical twin she never knew about!

'Okay, I've got to check with the DJ, you know how Jack gets with the music when he's had to much to drink.' Tyler said placing a hand on Beth's shoulder and leaning in for a kiss.

'Yea…' Beth replied absently giving him her cheek.

'Ooh! Is that Clair?! I'll be right back, keep an eye on him will you?' but Steph disappeared into the crowd oblivious to the awkward silence between the two vampires.

'Mick?' Beth asked.

Rhys avoided all eye contact, but simply grabbed her arm and headed towards a door along the far wall of the vast room. After making sure the door was locked behind them, he finally turned to face Beth.

'What are you doing?' Beth asked shrugging of his arm aggressively.

'Beth I…' but he was frozen by Beth's gasp.

'I thought you were dead! Where have you been?! Do you know how broken I was when Josef told me you died on that Plain crash on your way to Paris?! Why didn't you come to me?! Did you know I was a vamp is that why you finally decided to come back?! You're a complete bastard!' She was yelling at him now.

'Shhhhh!,' Mick said, 'do you want even the humans to overhear us?!'

'The walls are sound proofed! Why would you care anyway?! How dare you come back, on my engagement of all days!'

'Beth you have no idea how much I wanted to come back here, but they told me you were dead, I couldn't bare to live here in my old life, without you.'

'And you expect me to believe that pile of…! What made you come back then, huh? Steph?! Was she just so unbelievably attractive that you thought hey if I get her a ticket maybe I'll get laid?!' Beth spat the words out in disgust.

'How could you think that?! Besides what would it matter, you've moved on haven't you?!' Mick was yelling now too.

'That's different!' Beth replied glancing away.

'How please do tell.' Mick waited for a reply but received none. 'You want to know why I came back? Because yes I saw this extremely hot woman at the airport who just happened to be a vampire. We talked and then she told me she was trying to get back to La in time for her best friends engagement party! She showed me yours and Tyler's picture and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe it was you!'

Beth glared at him, ' Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you're too late…' she made for the door.

'There's no such thing as too late.' with that Mick ran at Beth vampire speed, crushing her into the wall with a passionate, long delayed kiss.

Against her will Beth melted into it, bringing with her a fervent need that she had so long forgotten. Her hands tangled in Mick's familiar curls, pulling him closer to her as Mick's hands trailed up and down her sides. Everywhere their skin touched felt as if it were on fire.

Finally they broke for air, 'I've Missed that,' Mick whispered in her ear, sending a betrayal of shivers down her spine.

'Shut up and kiss me' Beth breathed ignoring her guilty conscience completely.

Mick chuckled deeply at her response, causing her to go weak at the knees before his lips came crashing

**so... what'd you think? **

**plz RnR, i wanna know what you guys think!! :)**

**love.**

**xx**


End file.
